you belong with me austin and ally version
by soma1548
Summary: Cassidy is Austin's crazy girlfriend. Ally thinks she would so be better for Austin! based off of the music for you belong with me by taylor swift! austin and ally
1. Chapter 1

hello my peeps...if i have any peeps...well this is a story on the video "you belong with me" but a little diffrent same thing though and shows everything they still do through the video.

(Ally's P.O.V)

I see Austin yelling at his phone through my windows. "Must be another fight with Cassidy" I think. Austin eventually hangs up on the diva after pacing around his room for 20 minutes. Poor guy. He sees me looking and I give the one minute finger. He nods. I rumagr under my bed and find the notepad and black marker. Quickly I write "you okay?" He frowns and writes back "tired of drama :(." "Sorry :/" I write back. I write "I love you but he's gone. So much for that I think.  
I suddenly grab my radio cranking it all the way up and start dancing and singing but you can't hear me due to the radio being up too loud. Out of the corner of my eye I see Austin pull back the shades and laugh at my bad dancing. I wait until he's gone to start trying on other weird clothes. I found a pirate and a mermaid weird right?

At school the next day I can't help but think Austin would go so much better with me I mean he's such a country person and she wears those really short skirts that barely covers the butt and tanktops. I wear long pants and baggy t-shirts. That's way more country then tanktops. She also is always wearing some 9 inch heels that make her taller than him which looks really weird when she's swallowing him with her mouth.

Suddenly Austin comes up and sits by me and we start talking. "Do you remember when Cassidy threw that big fit and nearly got kicked out by the school that was hilarios!" he exclaims laughing. I start laughing vaugly remembering the moment.

Cassidy had gotten mad because Austin had to cancel so he could write a new song with me. She came after me and nearly ripped my head off. All she was doing was screaming and cussing out at everyone within a 1 inch radias. It was quite the show and many people were laughing which of course didn't help AT ALL! The pricipal heard the outburst and came running after her she then started chasing him down the hall with a pair of her heels. He was not happy that day and if it weren't for the fact that her dad owns half of the state she would be in juvy for anger issues which she DEFFIANTLY has. Take it from someone who's had the first class experience.

Me and Austin were still laughing at the thought of Cassidy's outburst when she pulled up."What's so funny?" she screams. "You" I scream still laughing and then I run and burst into my house. I'm so dead later at school but I don't care. I walk up to the old school half an hour late and I see that cassidy is waiting for me. "Go away Cassidy!" I say shoving her away from my locker. She shoves me right back but much harder. "Stay away from Austin or you'll get it!" she spits all over my face while saying that. "For the last time I'm not trying to steal Austin from you, you don't deserve him though!" I say with confidence that I never knew that I ever had. "Fine then don't say never warned you!" With that she shoves me to the ground me hitting my head on a locker and her slapping me across the face.

I hear the second period bell. "Stay out of my way or Austin will hate you for the rest of your life!" and with that the devil is gone. I get up and grab my stuff and head to the bathroom. luckily my face is only slightly red. This isn't going to be fun for the next few weeks is it?


	2. Chapter 2

hi well i need to thank someone that actually took the time and reviewed the story and that person is *drumroll* ashray4 this chapter is dedicated to you and everybody go please and visit there page thanks on with the story now wait sorry dont own anything in this story sorry

(Ally's P.O.V)

The last few weeks with Austin has been tense. I'm scared that I'm going to get hurt by Cassidy ,but if I don't talk to him soon he's gonna think im purposly ignoring him! I don't know what to do. I should pay more attention as I'm walking because after walking for a minute or two I mysteriosly am on the floor. "Hey Ally I haven't seen you in awhile it's like you've been...  
ignoring me," Austin says. "Whattttt" I say. "No way I've just been way busy with writing you songs and schoolwork and Cassidy drama!" oops that wasn't supose to come out. "What Cassidy drama?" he asks cautiosly. "Did I say Cassidy drama I ment...Casino drama!" I say very quickly walking away.

(Later that day) As the end of the school day comes I feel relieved after telling Austin about Cassidy I've been paranoid. I walk along the lockers skimming the top numbers trying to find 1548. I hear quick rapid footsteps behind me I find Trish my best friend behind me. "What is Austin talking about Cassidy drama!" she screams at me. "Cassidy beatme up a couple of weeks back and I've been trying to avoid Austin so it won't happen again!" "That little manicured puppy I'm going to find her and cut off that rat nest of hair!" she screams waling away. As I walk out the door I find that I have 2 missed calls from a unknown number. Never best to open those. I go and walk into Sonic Boom.

I flip the open sign and people flood in. One of those people being Austin. "Ally why is Trish threatening to kill my girlfriend?" Austin asks harshlly. "I don't know" I say shyly. "But you do know!" "I can't tell you" "Why not?" "Because I would get hurt!" I say tears starting to fill my eyes. "Ally tell me I'll go after this person!" "I can't tell you I'm sorry I wish I could." "Then tell me why you can't tell me" "I just can't Austin I'm sorry I wish I could tell you it would make this so much more easier!" "Alright then Ally then just don't tell me and until this thing works out..we should keep apart!" he says choking up and walking out.

(Next day)

I walk into the school and see Cassidy again waiting for me. "So I heard Ally has a big mouth and told Trish that I beat poor little Ally up!" she says smirking with pleasure seeing my horiffied face. I make a run for it but some jocks block my way. I beg them to let me through but they refuse to listen. Suddenly I feel my hair being pulled ahrshly and I find myself facing her. She slaps me and kicks me down onto the ground. "Stay away from Austin this is the last warning!"  
I walk away not feeling or probably looking too hot. I turn behind me and see that Cassidy is lick locking with another guy. That might destroy Austin I think. I decide to skip the rest of the day no one would notice besides the teachers. Besides I'm in no condition to go to class.

(Later that day)  
I stand on the bleachers with my dads clarinet as Austin flys down the football field and wins the game ,but his girlfriend is kissing with another guy. Austin sees her and seems mad. I shake my head if that were me I would totally be faithful and loyal. Austin walks off and gos home not celebrating with his team like he should be. I decide to walk home now to. When I get home I close the curtains and change back into my usual dress wear. I then open up some textbooks and also the curtain. I see Austin in a tux. He sees me staring at him and grabs the notepad. "You going to the dance." "No studying." "Wish you were" he writes back he then leaves the room. I look over at the dress in my closent. This could be my chance to tell Austin I love him. I put on the dress, fix my hair a little bit, and grab the "I love you" poster.

I walk out the door and head over to the dance. I hope this goes well I think. Before I know it I'm at the school as I walk in everybody is staring at me. But I only see Austin. As Austin looks over at me Cassidy grabs him by the arm. I feel my hope go down the drain but in a quick flash he think shakes her off and walks over to me. I pull out the "I love you" paper. To late to turn back I think. But surprisingly he draws out the exact same thing except his is written in blue writing. He smiles at me and I smile back. Then only something I've dreamt about he is kissing me. OMG AUSTIN MOON IS KISSING ME OLD ORDINARY ALLY DAWSON! As he pulls away we pull into a hug and he puts his forehead on mine and we slow dance as everybody watches but I don't care I'm with Austin and nothing else matters. I guess fate played out and just like I said "he belongs with me!

haha i had fun writing this a lot of fun i might make a epiloug but only if people want me to so you know how that works R&R! 


End file.
